1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document management system, a document management device, a document management method and a recording medium storing a document management program.
2. Related Art
There is a system which performs management of an electronic document and a paper document according to a predetermined security policy. This system sets policy information according to the security policy for the document to be handled, thereby controlling to allow only an authorized user to perform an operation allowed by the policy information. In other words, an unauthorized operation by an unauthorized user is rejected, and only an authorized user can perform the set operation according to the policy information.
This policy information can make invalidation setting to prohibit all operations on the document itself and since the document whose invalidation is set becomes a document not subjected to the operation, it is controlled to reject all the operations with information related to the document deleted from the managed object or the information about the document being managed.